


How We Roll

by kelspots



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feeding, Humor, M/M, Romance?, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt "Imagine your OTP feeding each other at a restaurant" from imagineyourotps.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Roll

“Open up.”

“Wha- get that out of my face. What are you doing?”

“I should think it would be obvious, genius. Proffering you a bite of my truly spectacular summer truffle sushi. Go ahead.”

“You’re not _proffering_ me anything, Tony, you’re shoving it in my face.”

“Well excuse me for trying to keep romance alive.”

“Very romantic, poking my chin with your chopsticks.”

“You wouldn’t open your mouth! How else was I going to feed you?”

“I was chewing my _own_ food, the food that I ordered and used my own utensils to eat. And I think we’re just a bit past the age where you can get away with feeding me, especially in public.”

“Pssh. Age is just a number. Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining last night when I was feeding you my -”

“TONY. If you’d like me to try a piece of your sushi, why not just offer me one?”

“You’re no fun, Bruce. If I do that, you’ll grab one with your own chopsticks and I won’t get to see you wrapping your gorgeous lips around mine, which will of course make me think about when you wrap those gorgeous lips arou-”

“Ok, shut up, ok! I’ll let you feed me ONE piece, if you stop talking about your, uh, in my mouth.”

“See, I knew you’d come around to my way of thinking sooner or later. Now open up.”

“...”

“So?”

“You’re right, that was truly spectacular. Thank you for sharing.”

“That’s not what you said last night when I asked if we should invite the team over to join us.”

“I am never going out in public with you again.”


End file.
